


Carpe Diem

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hasn't anyone ever told you to just seize the day, Sammy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this a long time ago. My first Sam/Gabe fic. It's on my tumblr actually. If you wanna follow me, I'm rhetorical-wiseass.tumblr.com
> 
> Anywho, I wrote this just as I finished watching Season 5.   
> I refuse to believe that Gabriel is dead.  
> That's all!

With the apocalypse riding their asses, a couple hundred things that go bump in the night, and their own special brand of issues, it wasn’t a surprise to see the Winchester boys NOT taking a break and having fun. In fact, people would be more surprised if the boys did something not even remotely related to the upcoming Judgement Day, hunting, or their problems in general.

Which was probably why Sam looked absolutely murderous when he found himself standing in a nice, tropical island, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and board shorts with a pina colada in his hand instead of the crappy, motel room he and Dean chose to crash in for the night. Of course, Gabriel had some help with that.

“Gabriel,” Sam growled, the intonation in his voice promising the archangel a world of hurt if he didn’t explain like _right now._ ”What the hell is this?”

“This,” Gabriel paused for emphasis. ”is the island of Boracay. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“We’re in the Philippines?”

“Right in one, kiddo.”

Sam waited, and when Gabriel wasn’t showing any signs of explaining, he pressed on. ”Uh, _why?!_ ”

“Cause. It’s a nice, sunny day and this place is amazing.” Gabriel replied with his trademark smirk on his face. ”And you, Mr. I’m-Not-Saying-Yes-To-Lucifer are clearly overworked and there’s a crease on your forehead that wasn’t there before. I know. I checked. I brought you here to relax and have fun.”

Sam sputtered. Then gaped. Then he sputtered some more. 

Gabriel grinned.

“Gabe, you have to take me back. I can’t…Dean will go nuts looking for me, I can’t afford to…there isn’t any time! I can’t…mph!” 

Gabriel shushed him with a kiss and when he pulled away, Sam’s eyes were wide and his jaw slack.

“The apocalypse will still be there when you come back. Dean won’t even notice you’re gone. Castiel maybe, but I don’t think he’d waste time looking for us.” Gabriel said, the smirk on his face softening somewhat. He held out his hand for Sam to take. ”Hasn’t anyone ever told you to just seize the day, Sammy?”

No, they haven’t “and it’s Sam.”


End file.
